


The Swordsman and the Sniper

by Caliginous_Confused



Series: McHanzo Week 2016 [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, McCree is a sassy sniper, McHanzo Week, Role Reversal, but like more confident than i normally write him, not really sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8977093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caliginous_Confused/pseuds/Caliginous_Confused
Summary: Hanzo Shimada has found himself in Deadlock Gorge at the same time Jesse McCree is trying to retrieve something that was his. The two make a partnership. Hanzo gets McCree's items, McCree helps him get out of the canyon.





	

Hanzo walked through the dusty desert, his hand on the small sword in the middle of his back, his eyes darting around every few seconds to make sure no one was following him. He had the feeling that someone was watching him and the more he walked the more unsettling it got.

He pulled the scarf he wore around his neck up to cover his face as a breeze passed through, narrowing his eyes and blinking more to keep the dust out of his eyes. He wasn’t looking for anything in particular. He was simply running. Running from his past, and a family that forced his hand against his own brother. His stomach was turning with vile whenever he thought of what he did, and what he most likely will do in the future as a means to survive.

He stopped walking for a moment and lifted his head, tilting it to the side as he listened to the sounds around him. The faint sound of footsteps led him to tighten the hold on his sword that was there for comfort, to be one for readiness in case he had to raise his sword in self-defense.

“Hey there,” came a low casual voice from above him. Hanzo turned slightly and looked up, seeing a cowboy of all things sitting about ten feet above him, feet hanging off the side as he had a rifle leaning against his shoulder, a hand reaching to tip his hat. A sniper. No wonder he was found. “What’s a pretty thing like you doin’ in Deadlock Gorge?” 

“I am merely walking through,” Hanzo said his voice strong behind his words, his eyes not leaving the cowboy as he widened his stance, getting ready to pull out the wakizashi he wore on his back. As long as he could climb the wall of the canyon without being hit, the sniper was as good as dead, typically they couldn’t fight close quarters, and he appeared to be using an ancient rifle.

“This ain’t the place for friendly folk,” the cowboy stated as he pulled a cigarillo from his pocket and lit it, taking a drag and puffing out the smoke before continuing. “Though, you don’t strike me as friendly folk neither.” His eyes were sharp and cold at they settled on the swordsman. “Now, I ain’t like these guys, used to run with ‘em not anymore. That shit’s history. I’m jus’ here to collect some of my old shit, and you seem like ya can handle yourself so I’ll make a deal with’cha. Ya help me get my shit, and I will help ya through the Gorge. Sound like a plan, partner?”

Hanzo narrowed his eyes as he considered this. A cowboy leading him. The advantages outweighed the risks. Without the cowboy, he would get lost easily, and have a greater risk of running into whatever inhabitants lived in the canyon. All he was asking for an escort was a simple retrieval mission, something he could most likely do in his sleep.

“Alright, you have a deal…” Hanzo paused, wanting to call the man by his name, “cowboy” didn’t fit the formality of the foreigner’s speech, and if the chuckle he heard was any indication, the being above him agreed with his thoughts.

“The name’s McCree.”

“Hanzo.”

“Alrighty then Hanzo, unless you can get up here, it’ll take me a few to get to ya so, sit tight.” McCree grunted as he moved to get to his feet. Hanzo smirked and walked a few steps from the wall before he ran toward it and climbed up it with ease. The cowboy let out a low whistle. “Well I’ll be…”

Up close he could see that McCree was wearing what appeared to be a blanket with some goggles that were stretched around his hat, something to keep the dust out of his eyes as he was scoped in. Everything he was wearing was covered in dust. His dark brown hair was most likely a few shades lighter without all the dirt and grime from the elements in it. Though he’s clearly gone without a bath for some time, he didn’t smell. He had his hair pulled back in a low ponytail and was idly playing with his cigarillo with his tongue.

“Guess mobility ain’t an issue,” he joked as he moved toward his canvas tent and picked up some tongs to retrieve a can he had opened over a fire and then picked up a fork and started eating. “Sorry, you showed up at lunch time. I was watchin’ ya to make sure ya stayed out of trouble,” he took a bite, “but that’s gonna be trouble.” He pointed toward the direction Hanzo was walking previously as he sat on a rock. Hanzo mere knelt down on his knees, looking towards McCree’s gesture trying to figure out what he saw that he didn’t. “The ol’ Deadlock Gang, least what’s still kickin’ of it is still there.”

“Deadlock? I thought Overwatch done away with them years ago.”

“They did. But, ya know how it goes, somethin’s taken down and a few stragglers decide to take it upon ‘emselves to revitalize it. Beatin’ a dead horse and all that shit.”

Hanzo hummed and nodded, understanding exactly what was meant by the analogy. He turned toward the direction he was walking and from his newfound elevation was able to see signs of a fire in the distance, the entrails of smoke wafting into the sky. “What is it I am looking for?” Hanzo asked calmly.

“It ain’t much. Jus’ my old shit I wasn’t able to get ‘fore I….quit.” Hanzo turned and slightly narrowed his eyes at his hesitation, the cowboy merely pulled the blanket-like cloth to cover his chin, keeping his mouth uncovered as he smoked his cigarillo. “There’s a box with my name on it. What’s inside is mighty important to me. It’d mean a lot if ya’d get it for me. I can be your eyes from up here, jus’ need some quick legs and a light touch down there, an’ darlin’ you seem like you fit the memo.”

Hanzo turned back toward the location of the camp and considered his offer. Infiltration wasn’t a big deal to the warrior, he still broke into his old home every year, and that was a place filled with assassins all who expected him on that night. This was a group of people who probably hadn’t ever dealt with a Shimada, making this substantially easier. He’d probably wouldn’t need the sword on his back.

“Alright. We have a deal McCree,” He said turning and holding his hand out. McCree smirked and shook it.

“Alright! Now, I ain’t gonna send ya in there blind. That’s not right, but  I am fresh outta paper and shit, so hope you’re memory’s good, and if ya don’t got that, ya can always ask me, but if you’re lookin’ to be quiet that is gonna be hard.” He moved to get something out of his canvas tent, tossing a small device toward Hanzo who caught it easily. “Communication. Might be half Navajo, but I ain’t about to start givin’ ya smoke signals.” He chuckled good-naturedly before pausing, frowning at how the small joke was lost on the Japanese man. He cleared his throat awkwardly and picked up a stick as he swung his rifle to rest between his shoulder blades.

He pulled at the knees of his jeans before he knelt and started drawing in the sand, Hanzo put the ear piece in before following the cowboy. The sniper paused and looked at him out of the corner of his eyes for a second before he continued as if nothing had happened.

“Now, you’re gonna wanna get to this warehouse,” McCree started pointing toward the largest building. “This is where we kept….well everything. Drugs, weapons, you name it. It’s where we also slept. Now, most of the men are gonna be ‘round the camp, not really payin’ attention to the barracks ‘cause they’re all workin’. There’s a few rooms for the officers. You’re gonna want to go in room 13, that was mine. It should be locked, an’ I still got the key.” He handed it to Hanzo as he spoke. “Though we were a bunch o’ criminals, we didn’t pick locks of our own. Ol’ Deadlock rumor had it that Officer doors were rigged with explosives if opened without a key. Some rooms it was true, not mine though. I ain’t dumb enough to sleep with a bomb.

“Anyways, there’s a bookshelf with a box with McCree engraved on it, it’s locked too…bring it here and together we’ll go to the closest town and part ways to never see one another again.”

“Sounds like a plan, and if I run into anyone?”

“Kill ‘em?”

The answer was simple, given nonchalantly with a shrug. Hanzo narrowed his eyes slightly at how casually the word was said. Sure, he himself would say it as simply, but he never thought he would encounter anyone else who would mirror that. McCree smirked as be put out the smoked cigarillo.

“Don’t looked so shocked partner, clearly we’ve both seen some shit, done some shit we both ain’t proud of. Can see it in the lines of your face. You hold yourself like someone who’s killed before, and ain’t afraid to do it again. Unless that’s changed?” He raised an eyebrow seemingly in challenge toward him.

“It has not.”

The smirk turned into a smile, the cowboy completely changed demeanor in a matter of seconds. He clapped his gloved hand on Hanzo’s shoulder before standing up with a small pep in his step.

“Good. Now it’d be smart to walk with me to where I’ll be perched. It’s gonna be a good vantage point to see where everyone’s gonna be and droppin’ straight down’ll give ya some cover.” Hanzo stood up gracefully as McCree pulled down the brim of his hat, hiding his face.

 

“ _Alright Hanzo, I can’t see ya anymore. I’ll cover ya from the doorway but you’re gonna have to work fast.”_ Came McCree’s voice from the earpiece in Hanzo’s ear.

“No problem,” Hanzo responded just above a whisper. “I am nearing the door.”

There had been a few casualties on their way, McCree was the one calling the shots, but not making them. He had no silencer. Well, he did, but it was in poor condition, he would be found out from the moment he shot. He said he would get a new one in town, but Hanzo had his doubt about it.

True to his word, once he got to the barracks of the warehouse, Hanzo saw no one. He made it to the door, unlocked it and retrieved the box. He was turning to leave when he heard voices, three distinct voices and at least 5 sets of footsteps.

“McCree, we have a problem,” Hanzo muttered into the ear piece. He had been relatively silent through his infiltration, only saying something when he was taking someone out, or normal updates on his progress. This was the most he’d said something that wasn’t in a casual monotone that suggested he was simply out getting milk for breakfast the next day. “There’s at least five men outside your door.”

 _“Fuck,”_ McCree cursed clearly thinking of a way out of this. Hanzo would prefer not to summon the dragons, but if necessary, he would. _“Alright, you remember the room with the rotating platforms?”_

“Yes.”

_“Meet me there in five minutes, get their attention and lead them there. I’ll take care of them. Ain’t no need for you to get hurt because of me. I got’cha into that mess, ol’ McCree’ll get ya out.”_

“What are you planning?” Hanzo asked cautiously.

_“Just gonna see if my ol’ aim is still up to snuff darlin’ don’t worry your pretty li’l head.”_

Hanzo looked at the box he had in his hand for a moment and agreed to trust the cowboy. He had nothing to lose but his life, and McCree by the act of even asking for his help seemed to have more to lose than just that. A part of him was resistant to trust the sniper he had just met, but he was cornered and the sniper got him in this situation to begin with, he might as well give him a chance to get him out. The dragons would come to his aid if this turned south.

 

” _Alright Hanzo, I’m in position. Lead ‘em out when you’re ready.”_  Hanzo stood up from where he was sitting against the wall, and dusted his jeans off before he stood up and walked to the door.

“I’m leaving for your position.”

“ _Alright if ya don’t see me…jus’ live. I like lookin’ at that pretty face o’ yours.”_

Hanzo hesitated for a moment, his eyebrows furrowing in a frown before he opened the door. Immediately all the eyes in the hall turned toward him and started speaking in Spanish, a language he wasn’t familiar with.

In a reaction Hanzo threw the box up as he dodged a few wayward punches. Once he caught it he tore out of the hallway and into the room McCree had instructed him to be in.

“Not so tough now are ya?” sneered one of the men as Hanzo looked up for McCree.

“Actually he is, he’s jus’ here for me,” McCree said as a platform rounded a corner. He was sitting on it casually, rifle propped up against his shoulder, aimed at the ceiling. “Now, woul y’all be so kind in lettin’ me and my partner leave, or is shit gonna have to get messy.”

Guns were pulled out, each pointed to either Hanzo or McCree. The former reached for his sword as McCree shrugged.

“So be it.”

Five shots rang out before Hanzo registered that McCree had even moved. The only movement he did register was him lifting his face from his scope, shrugging at the dead bodies as he stood up and jumped down to meet with Hanzo. “You okay?”

The bodies that were still standing for a few seconds all toppled to the ground together as what happened registered with the swordsman. Slowly his shoulders relaxed and his hand moved from the sword as he turned and handed the box to it’s owner.

“Yes…you’re a remarkable shot.”

“Oh, this ain’t nothing sweetheart. Come’on let’s go get some drinks. I’m dyin’ to ask ya ‘bout your tattoo.”

 

“Shimada. My last name is Shimada.”

A low whistle came from the cowboy. “Been a while since I’ve heard of that ol’ name. Thought they got the same treatment as Deadlock.”

“I left….before they infiltrated my….former home.”

“Well, ain’t no use dwellin’ on it. Shit happens amiright?”

“Yes…shit happens.”

There was a moment of silence as Hanzo stared at his shot glass, gently swirling the liquid inside it, and McCree was looking at the man’s worn face, trying to figure out why he looked torn up about something.

“Jesse McCree.” Hanzo stopped moving before turning to look at McCree. “My name, is Jesse McCree. Same one who has his face all over them wanted posters ‘round here.” As if to prove his point he pointed to one hanging behind the bar. Hanzo hummed. “Two men of similar pasts…walk into a bar…” McCree chuckled and took a shot.

 

McCree narrowed his eyes slightly as he scanned the rooftops. A figure was standing tall, loose fabric was billowing in the breeze He lowered his scope as if that would give him a better view of who was standing there, looking down as Genji was sneaking around the compound the newly reformed Overwatch had found and tied to Talon.

Lifting the scope back to his eye McCree tried to pick out details he needed to report the figure accurately. Was he armed, what did he appear to be doing there, was there anything significant that could be used to identify this man.

“Hey there’s a figure at 9 o’clock watchin’. He doesn’t look like he’s armed with a gun at least. He’s got a sword an-“ He cut himself off as the figure moved slightly into the light. A familiar tattoo caught his eye. “Well I’ll be….Hold on, I know this guy. Ana, think ya can cover me for a few moments?”

 _“Of course. What do you take me for McCree, someone had to cover Reinhardt’s back as he charged in recklessly.”_ McCree chuckled as he stood up and swung the rifle onto his back.

 _“McCree, who is it?”_ Genji asked quietly from behind a wall, waiting for the guard to pass by.

“Someone I ran into while on the run. Don’ worry he shouldn’t hurt me, an’ I got my pea shooter in my boot like I always do. Don’ worry.” McCree jumped down from his nest and using the rooftops made his way to the one Hanzo was standing at, sitting behind him and resting his elbow on his knee.

“I honestly never thought our paths would cross again. Tell me, how do you know my brother?” Hanzo asked turning to look at McCree.

“Overwatch took ‘em in. I was the only one who could talk to ‘em for the longest time. Similar pasts an’ all that. My turn. Why ya here?”

“I’d like to earn forgiveness.” His voice was sad as he said the words. “He says he already has, and I believe him, but…”

“Ya ain’t forvinin’ yerself. I get it.” He inhaled and crossed his arms. “I gotta tell my boss this. She’s…she’s somethin’ don’t be surprised if ya get konked out she’s still usin’ them sleep darts too much.” Hanzo nodded, his eyes not leaving the ground as he watched Genji.

“Hanzo, one question though before I call in. Hows ‘bout we go for drinks sometime. Missed that pretty face o’ yours an’ I’d think it’d be better acquainted with mine.” He smirked as Hanzo finally looked up at him.

There was a moment of silence as the smirk slowly faded, the sniper thinking he made a false step. This in turn made Hanzo’s own smirk make an appearance followed by a small chuckle.

“I would…Let’s see how Friday night goes.”

The widest smile spread across McCree’s face. “Ya got it darlin’.” He reached up and activated his earpiece. “Guys, it’s Genji’s brother. He’s askin’ to join Overwatch.”

_“Aniki? Really?”_

“Yeah.”

“ _Bring him in.”_ McCree took a small step back as Hanzo fell into his arms.

Same old Amari, Same old Ovewatch.

**Author's Note:**

> This was sort of rushed? But like I still like it and I hope y'all do too.  
> I am not doing the "young love" portion of Mchanzo week because I can't find anything I am happy to write about so the next thing you'll see from me is going to be the Ult switch and I am looking forward to that one.  
> Also a note: I found at some point Aniki is an informal way to say brother, like gang brothers, and I totally see Genji using that fondly toward Hanzo.
> 
> Here is my [tumblr](http://www.caliginous-confused.tumblr.com)


End file.
